Kahorere Rara
N/A |threat_level = Dragon |epithet = |alias = |debut = Fanon |residence = Isle of Hephaestus, |height = 140 cm (4'7", normal height) 189 cm (6'3", DF-enhanced) |seiyu = Keiichi Sonobe (early) Masaki Terasoma |devil_fruit = Mega Mega no Mi |english_name = Mega-Mega Fruit |meaning = Mega, a Greek prefix for large numbers |type = }} Kahorere Rara, nicknamed "Kahorere the Sable", is a -themed originating from the . He is the leader of the Kahore Cartel and its armed wing the Kingitanga Tumatauenga (Kingdom of Tūmatauenga) which is currently the most powerful private military organization in the World of Gourd Roger. He is a member of the Four Dragons, being the world's most powerful gang leader. He ate the Mega Mega no Mi which allows him to enlarge himself or anything he uses at will. Appearance Kahorere is the shortest member of the Four Dragons, being a pygmy himself. He appears like a normal human with no unique body features. Sometimes he is mistaken for a Western dwarf but he is assessed as "human" by racial and tribal standards set by the World Government with a rating of "just small". He is also dark-skinned as expected from a majority of the Pacific Islanders such as the Maori. After eating his devil fruit, he can turn into a giant but still retain the abilities as if he is still on his normal state. He wears kimonos, suits and a set of casual clothes. All of these three types of outfits are worn in succession which means on one day, he is seen wearing a male kimono. Then, he will be seen wearing a Western suit on the next day. Finally, he will the casual clothes on the third day. He also wears prosthetic legs underneath his pants or trousers in his introduction so he looks a little taller than an average human at around 189 cm (6'3"). This was changed when he decided to continuously activate this fruit's powers later on. Personality and Relationships He is said to be the personification of wrath itself. He is known to be unemotional and once something angers him, he just randomly throws people away with relative ease. Even the best psychologists and doctors cannot determine nor predict his true behavior. Rivalry with Janissary Legion On his introduction, he is planning to start a war with Muhammet Aladogan and his crew the Janissary Legion, another member of the Four Dragons which might affect the balance of power in the . Abilities and Powers He is a Dragon-level criminal, meaning that he is on the same rank with the from canon One Piece. Trivia *He is patterned after the , the Maori deity usually associated with war. **The New Zealand Army is named the same way as his organization, except the Maori name for the NZ Army translates to "Tribe of Tūmatauenga" instead of "Kingdom of Tūmatauenga". *The approximation image is meant to be African, but his actual physical traits is supposed to be more of a , being a few shades lighter than their African counterparts. Category:Pirate Admirals Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gangster Category:Yonko Category:Superhuman Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haki Users Category:Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User